It All Started at The Cafe
by itasca36
Summary: "what do you want with me!" "Cameron stop fooling around this is serious!" " you are not my father!" you have to read it to see what happens CXZ BXG LXJ MX? rated k :
1. Chapter 1

It all Started At The Cafe Summary:Cammie doesent know about the spy wrold and works at a cafe, Galllagher is doing a town day, but long story short Bex Liz and Macey can't pay salmon gets involved and it unfolds:)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~itasca36~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cam POV "CAmmie!" my boss yelled, my guess was that i didn't wipe a table correctly and he was on my butt about it. "CAmmie what were you thinking; you know you can't go in lines for the tables circles!circles!"my boss dillon said " Alright boss whatever you say!" i smiled my sweetest smile at him.  
"oh and be careful here come the Gallagher Girls." he said in a smarky voice.  
Macey POV We (bex Liz And me) were walking down the street when we heard 'Watch out here come the Gallagher Girls'in a snarky voice. so we decided to go in and eat. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Cammie POV) Dillan Couldn't have said it any louder because in walked the gallagher girls mumbling something about being polite;and sitting down at a table.  
"Cammie what are you wating for go over and get thier snotty rich buttses order!"He said the last part quite but it looked like the gallager girls heard it.  
"Welcome to the cafe may i take your order?"  
~*~~*~*~* TO BE CONTINUED~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~ Authors Note Vote on my poll oh and karsen lavette is going to help me with that story:) and i know it is short but what will they do to dillan? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry it took so long to update i just found out that i have poison oak right on my neck and it really itches! it really sucks but anyway on with the story=)

(Cammie POV)

"we would like to talk to your boss." they all said simultaneously

"okay I will go and get him right now and tell him that you want to talk to him outside."  
"Dillon, those girls want to talk to you outside should i tell them that you will be right there, or not?" I questioned "Tell them that i will be right there" Dillan said.

(third person POV)  
when i got outside all three of the girls were waiting for me and then said

"good night little boy and then put a little patch on my arm and i blacked out.  
~*~*~*~*~*half and hour later and when Dillon is tied up in a tree~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
"Wha-what do you want with me?" Dillon questioned and it was then that all tree girls looked up at the same time and said...

hahahahahha well i know this is short but this is coming off the top of my mind just kidding=)i don't know when the next time i will update but for the time being vote on my poll come on it will make me happy=) oh and so will reviews


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry i havn't been updating but school is starting, my ex-boyfriend and his brothers are moving back regristartins for school orentation for the high shool( yes 6th graders are going into high school because so many young kids are moving where i live oh and the discalimer ALLY CARTER OWNS EVERYTHING EXEPT THE TITLE AND PLOT!

"We Want to know what is to know how much are your specials?" one of them said.  
"oh, and why sould i tell you? your daddies don't own this town so cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it!."i yelled back.

(3rd person POV)  
and then the three gallagher girls put a patch on his arm and he blacked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*mean while at the cafe~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(Cammie's pov)  
a frantic man came in and looked staright at me and said 'were there three girls in here?"he trailed off"wha-wha-waite what is your name?'  
"My name is Cameron,but you can call me cammie or cam"  
"What no it couldn't be your dead!"he said " Well i am cirtanly not dead because i am standing right in front of you; but why do you say that?" I asked.  
"I can't tell you but, i can tell you one thing; you can come with me, right to gallagher."

" What Why! you do know that it is called kindapping if i don't come willingly,plus there are a ton of people in here so they could all see what is oning on." i said "oh and i could scream as loud as my girly lungs can go" I quickly added

"Fine, you don't have to go if you dont want to but you should consider; don't you want to know what happened to your parents?"

"Well what i dn know is that you are not my father! for one thing and another what happened to my boss,Dillan?"


	5. Chapter 7

**"Well your boss is safe, probably tied up in a tree somewhere." he said.**

"Are you being sarcasic?" I asked.

"No, i'm serious." he said

"About what?"

" Him being in a tree, and you needing to come to gallagher, your life is in danger!" he exclaimed.

"NO I'M NOT GOING TO 'GALLAGHER' LAST I HEARD IT WAS A SCHOOL FOR SNOBS AND RICH GIRLS!ni exclaimed.

" Geeze i think you just burst my eardurm, no need to do that." he said in a sarcastic voice.

" just please come with me and i will explain everything, just please." he then got down on one knee and said…

( muahahahaha i was going to end it here, but you guys have been waiting so long... Soooooooooooooooo^.^)

"please come with me, please all these people saw me do that and if you reject me they will never forgive you." he said while giving me a look.

ok ok im sorry but i like to keep my chapters short and sweet, i will be trying to write more often, and i will because i'm out of school and have alot of free time on my hands... So bear with me i will try to update more, review which stories you want me to update next? (^.^)


	6. Chapter 6

**(Cammie POV)**

" No! I'm not going even if these people hate me for it!" I yelled.

" Just please hear me out, I know your parents, I can let you meet them if you come with me!" He said.

" No! You're just saying that to make me go with you!" I screamed.

" Fine stay here in this dump." He said while looking around.

Acouple people turned and gave him dirty looks.

Just as he said that some Gallagher girls walked in, looked at me, turned to him, told him it was time to go back to school, then left.

He looked like he was about to say something,but stopped, looked arournd again, then left.

Later, after he left a guy walked up to me and told me he thought he was going to propose to you.

(A/N Cammie was adopted by two people, Greg and Sal( i just randomly picked those names:))

When I went home acouple hours later, when I started to talk to my 'parents'avoiding the part about the wierd guy.

As I was clearing away the dishes after dinner, my mom came up to me and asked,

" Did a guy come up to you today and try to get you to go with him to gallagher academy." she said in a discusted voice.

"Where did you hear that?" i asked

" It's going around town that somebody came up and tried to get you to come with them." she said casually.

" Well, now that you mention it, yes a guy did." I said before she interrupted me.

A/N

Ok I'm sorry, but i'm going to stop here,sorry for the shortness, you guys deserve better. I'm going to start updating every week:)


End file.
